


My Brother's Keeper

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff, Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Leia, I know I said I would combine your suggestion, but this ended up being longer than intended. I'll be working on your second request as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> To Leia, I know I said I would combine your suggestion, but this ended up being longer than intended. I'll be working on your second request as well.

"Don't be nervous." Tomo said with a smile straightening Jared's tie. 

He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. 

"I'm not. I'm not" he convinced himself as he buttoned his suit jacket. 

Jared was dressed in a black suit and tie with a white starched shirt underneath and simple black boots. 

He wore his hair down today, though he preferred it up most the time when he was in formal dress, Shannon liked it down. 

"You ready?" 

Jared smiled brightly. 

"I've been ready for this my whole life"

\-------------------------

"Seriously Matt, no tie! I hate ties"

Shannon the more laid back Leto had decided that a cream colored linen suit would be the order of the day for him. 

"I just think it'd look better." Matt replied frustrated. 

"Nope. No tie" 

"Fine." Matt finally gave in. 

"Time to go."

Shannon smirked at his old friend and headed out to the small garden. 

\----------------------------

The pair knew that this was not a legal ceremony, but it didn't matter. 

No matter how hard either man tried, they could never deny their feelings for each other. 

The decision to finally make the commitment to each other was a mutual one. 

They wanted to seal the vow of their undying bond with each other for all eternity with the exchange of words and rings and that was what they would do today. 

\----------------------

The pair met at the end of a small garden path flanked by their escorts. 

As they walked down the path, they remembered all the things that brought them to this. 

The nervousness on both accounts melted away with each step until they reached the make shift alter, entwining their hands. 

They stood before a man with shaggy dark hair who began to speak about the brothers. 

Solon was brief, occasionally cracking a joke now and again about late night recording sessions and horrible catering. 

The words ran together until he finally asked Shannon to recite his commitment to Jared. 

\---------------------

"Jared," he began "I have loved you my entire life. I can't remember a day where you weren't the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing I thought of at night."

As tears began to well, he continued on. 

"You have literally saved my life. And you were there when I felt as if I'd sunk so far into my addictions that I would never see the light of day."

He took a deep breath and looked in to Jared watery blue eyes. 

"I will forsake all others for you and you alone. I commit my life and whole heart to you from this day on"

Solon now turned his face to Jared and asked for his vow. 

"Shannon, I would not be where I am in life without you. You have been there for every skinned knee, every heartache, every failure and every victory."

Jared's words began to shake as small tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I have loved you through every facet of life, and will continue to do so until my last breath. You are my soulmate, my brother, my friend and my beloved. From the beginning it has been us against the world, and I know that I can face every battle with you at my side. I am committing my heart and soul to you today and everyday after"

With the vows being said, Tomo handed Jared a silver band with the inscription 'Until My Forever Ends' engraved on the inside. 

Shannon turned to take a similar silver band from Matt that was engraved with 'Our Love Is Fate' inscribed in the circle. 

As the men slipped the rings on each other's finger, sniffles were heard from each of them. 

Their eternal bond was sealed with a soft kiss ushering a small bit of applause from the current and former band members who were there for them. 

They would never be separated from this moment on, and they never wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Also if you'd like to make a request you can inbox me. :)


End file.
